tekkitclassicfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Tutorial/Automatic Wheat Farm
Resende10 This is a tutorial on the creation of an automatic wheat farm using bone meal as a means of very fast production, at a rate of approximately 6 wheat per 16 seconds or approximately 1350 per hour, provided the bone meal supply is maintained. I created this as a part of the creation of my CakeMaker tutorial and thought that not everyone would find this tutorial who may want it if they didn't need it for cake production. E.G. for usage on a breeding station. So this page was created for those people. DJCrawf (talk) 09:58, November 3, 2012 (UTC) Materials *1 Sticky Piston *6 Deployer *1 Sequencer *1 Timer *1 Hoe (Only for set up) *12 Redstone *18 Glass (optional) *1 Obsidian Transport Pipe *5 Distribution Transport Pipes *1 Diamond Transport Pipe *1 Chest (Crystal Chest preferred) or 1 Item Teleport Pipe *8 Cobblestone Transport Pipes *5 Stone Transport Pipes *2 Water Buckets *Seeds and Bone Meal (to stock deployers, and put in diamond transport pipes)* *Covering blocks (e.g stone) Creation You will need a flat 5 x 11 area for the majority of this project. Start by creating a trench 6 blocks long on the edge of the longest side of the area. Fill this up with water and cover with glass (if you wish to see the wheat being made) or a solid block (if you don't wish to be able to watch). Now make a one block high frame that's 5x11 using the glass section as the front side of the wall. From here till the dirt using a hoe on the blocks adjacent to the glass (inside of building). Standing on the tilled dirt, facing away from the glass place a deployer facing all the 6 tilled dirt. Behind these place a row of redstone (only behind the deployers however). Fill these deployers with one stack of wheat seeds and one stack of Bone Meal. To the left of the redstone line place a sticky piston facing in the same direction as the deployers with a solid block on the second spot in front of it and to the left of the piston and empty space. This should leave one space for water and one for the piston arm. Place water in the one space not adjacent to the piston. Digging underneath the deployers now, make a 2 high path directly under the deployers and make an exit point on the right of the deployer line. Under these, the furthest one should have 2 Cobblestone Transport Pipe, the next one should have a Stone Transport Pipe at highest point and a Distribution Transport Pipe below. This should be set on 1 going to whatever colour is going to the Cobblestone Transport Pipe, and 1 to the Stone Transport Pipe above. Next place a Cobblestone Transport Pipe on the top and a Distribution Transport Pipe pipe below. This should be set on 2 to the other Distribution Transport Pipe and 1 to the above pipe. This should be continued increasing in number of the further side and always 1 going up. This will ensure correct distribution of incoming seeds and Bone Meal. To the right of the tilled dirt, dig one down. Place a Diamond Transport Pipe here and an Obsidian Transport Pipe above this (adjacent to the tilled dirt). From the Diamond Transport Pipe, one side should be connected to the first Distribution Transport Pipe and another to go to the front with Cobblestone Transport Pipes. This should show a Cobblestone Transport Pipe outside of the design. Either place a item teleport pipe above this, or a chest. Now to the Diamond Transport Pipe set both seeds and Bone Meal to go to below the deployer and wheat to go towards the chest or item Teleport Pipe. Now go back to the redstone wiring, behind the piston should be three redstone straight backwards and to the left of the second one should be a sequencer set on 4 seconds, and connect this redstone to two sides of the sequencer, making two 8 second loops, which will be a wet and dry type cycle. Behind the deployers have one redstone coming off any of the redstone spaces and connect it to a timer also set on 4 seconds. Make sure that the deployer loop and piston loop do not connect in any way. Now this farm should be fully operational and should be covered up properly. Note that leaving a way to access the Obsidian Transport Pipe is necessary, this is because until such time that you have a skeleton spawner system in your CakeMaker it is necessary to supply the deployers with Bone Meal ever so often. Just drop them on top of the Obsidian Transport Pipe and the system will sort them into deployers. Remember that dropping 1 stack of Bone Meal will result in it going only to the first deployer, so dropping 6 equal stacks of Bone Meal is advisable. Dropping them individually using 'Q' also works. 2012-11-03_20.42.18.png|The start of the wheat cycle 2012-11-03_20.42.19.png|Seeds are planted by the deployers 2012-11-03_20.42.22.png|Bone Meal is applied by the deployer 2012-11-03_20.42.24.png|The water breaks the wheat taking wheat and seeds to the Obsidian Transport Pipe Category:Tutorials Category:BuildCraft Category:Industrial Craft 2 Category:RedPower2 Category:RedPower Machines